Dark Rising
by Ryzaria
Summary: This is my first fanfic...enjoy! Oh, I mean to spell it Strum, by the way...
1. The Hiring

Chapter 1:The Hiring  
  
Olaf sat in his chair, worried. It hadn't been this bad before. An infantry came in. "Sir, it's worse than I thought"  
  
"What does it say"  
  
"Sir...your weight goes of the scales"  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooo" cried Olaf.  
  
"I'm sorry sir"  
  
"Why do I look like the poster boy for Slim-Fast, and Grit's a chronic anorexic!!!"  
  
"Now sir, you know that Andy has been making fun of you"  
  
"Really! Get the phone!!! I can't seem to get out of my chair..."  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
Olaf grinned. He was going to hire that really good assasin that was advertised on TV.  
  
"Hello sir"  
  
Olaf was lucky he didn't take a heart attack. This guy was sneaky.  
  
"You did order my services, didn't you," asked the Assasin  
  
"Yes, sit down Mr Teatime"  
  
"It's pronounced Teh-ah-tim-eh sir. Everyone gets it wrong"  
  
"Well, can you kill this individual?"  
  
"Easily. Count on me"  
  
As the Assassin left, he said "By the way, don't call me Mr Teh-ah-tim-eh sir. Call me my proper name, Strum."  
  
When he left, Olaf was pleased. That meddolsome Andy was a goner.  
  
And with that, Olaf demolished his 1 000 000th chocolate cake in 1 hour. 


	2. The Rising

Chapter 2-The Rising  
  
Kanbei sighed. He had used all his best tactics, but still he lost. It wasn't right.  
  
"Sorry Father, I'm just too good," came the chiding voice of his daughter.  
  
"But, Kanbei used the best at his disposal" Kanbei pleaded. "And Kanbei used his best tactics"  
  
"Just face it, you're not as good at Yu-Gi-Oh as me."  
  
"Kanbei is as good as his daughter!!!"  
  
Just as Kanbei and Sonia were going to rip each other's throats out, an infantry rushed in. "Sir!!!" he yelled.  
  
"Not now. Kanbei is busy"  
  
"This is important!!! The forces of Black Hole are rising! And they are under the command of this guy with a weird name, Mr Teatime or something"  
  
"WHAT" yelled Kanbei.  
  
"Sonia.I mean I can't let this happen!" Sonia squealed.  
  
"No you can't, can you," came the voice of one sneaky assassin.  
  
"Mr Teatime!" yelled the infantry.  
  
"It's pronounced Teh-ah-Tim-eh, actually" said the assassin, as the infantry dropped dead, felled by a knife thrown quicker than the eye could see. "And I'm here for the girl."  
  
Sonia was suddenly grabbed by Mr Teatime and hurled into an APC. Kanbei tried to catch up, but the assassin was too quick and got away. 


	3. The Madness

Chapter Three-The Madness  
  
As the Black Hole troops moved down towards Yellow Comet, Mr Teatime was interrogating Sonia. "Tell me the secret!" Sonia's reply was to spit on him.  
  
"Grr!" he fumed. "Tell me! Gwaaaaaaahhhh!"  
  
Sonia was a little put off by that, so she cracked. "Okay. To have a good Yu-Gi-Oh! deck, you need a mix of Monsters and Magic."  
  
"Well, not what I was looking for, but thanks," Mr Teatime replied.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"Now, tell me the secret of Yellow Comet!"  
  
"Never!"  
  
"Well then," Mr Teatime said, as he picked up a bunch of sharp pokey objects. "Looks like I'm going to have to use a little 'force'. And by 'force', I mean torture."  
  
And with that, he plunged the sharp objects into her arm.  
* * * Eagle was outside, flying a kite. Well, he wasn't exactly going to play with a rubber duck in a bath, was he? That was Drake's job. Life had been so simple since the war with Sturm had ended. Of course, that was when he got a phone call.  
  
"Yes, hello?" Eagle said to the phone. "Oh, hello Kanbei. What, I can't hear you! NO! What, Sonia!? Okay. WHAT!!! Another war? No way!!! Leave me alone!"  
  
"Arrr, me mateys!" Drake exclaimed. "What's the long face for, skipper?"  
  
"Sonia's been kidnapped (DUH,DUH,DUUHH!!!)"  
  
"Why did you just say 'DUH,DUH,DUUHH'?"  
  
"I don't know, but that's not the point, is it."  
  
"No, Eagle."  
  
"Now here's my plan. You go and fight the war for me."  
  
"What will you do?"  
  
"I will stay at home, drinking hot mugs of cocoa."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
So, Drake went to gather his men to fight again. "Sucker" Eagle muttered under his breath. 


End file.
